Worse Days of Our Lives
by Sydney91
Summary: Malfloy and Harry have a day they will never forget as they encounter a women who is thirsty for revenge.


Worse Day of Our Lives

Chapter One: Headaches

Harry sat in his bedroom and crossed off the last day before he would get to meet Ron in Diagon Alley and spend the rest of his summer at the Burrow. He had called a taxi and packed all of his belongings into a trunk; which he kept under his bed each summer waiting until he would be able to return somewhere where he was considered a friend and not an outcast or strange. A horn honked outside of number 4 Privet Drive and Harry silently laughed hoping that the horn had woken up the Dursley's. He didn't care if they bid him farewell or wished him luck all he cared and hoped was that they would be as miserable as he was when he was here. Ever since the end of last year and the death of his closest relative and friend Sirius Black Harry had sat in his room planning his revenge and hoping day after day that there was a way to bring Sirius back. He got visits from many of his teachers and one from Dumbledore trying to console him and warn him not to do anything stupid like go after Voldermort by himself. He reassured them that he was smarter then that, yet in the back of his mind all he wanted to do was spill the blood of the man who murdered his parents and Sirius.

He loudly walked down the stairs yelling after him, "I'm leaving. Have an awful summer." The taxi took him directly to the Leaky Cauldron where he would go through the secret passage way and into Diagon Alley where he would meet Ron and hopefully Ginny. He casually waved to Tom and headed toward the back alley, tapped on the right bricks and walked through to the hustle and bustle of one of his favorite places. He placed the trunk on the ground and rubbed his sore arm before picking it up again and walking toward Florish and Blotts where he was to meet Ron. On his way he met up with Dean Thomas who was hand in hand with a girl who he recognized to be in Ravenclaw.

"Hey Harry," Dean waved pulling the girl along with him.

"Hey Dean, have you seen Ron?"

"I saw him outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies about ten minutes ago."

"Thanks." He hurried on hearing the girl whisper in a menacing tone to Dean.

"That was Harry Potter why didn't you introduce me," followed by a slap on the arm and her storming off with Dean following behind hopelessly pleading that he would introduce her later.

He would have to apologize later to Dean but right now he was too anxious to see his best mate. He was pushed and shoved as he made his way. Once he was pushed hard enough where the combined weight of his trunk and the factor of being off balance caused him to topple over. His head smacked into the concrete and he blacked out the last thing he saw being Malfloy's sneering face.

"Wakey, wakey Potter," his head was sore and his vision blurred but he could distinctly make out the bleach blonde hair of Draco. He tried sitting up but his dizziness caused him to stay down.

"Shove off Malfloy. Where am I?" Looking around Harry could not recognize anything in the room let alone the room itself.

"Who's Malfloy?" Harry was about to tell him to stop kidding around and answer his bloody questions or he was going to get a fat lip. Until the look on Malfloy's face shocked him.

"You really don't know who you are, do you?" Harry laughed.

"I know bloody well who I am and it isn't Malfler of whatever you called me. I am….wait I know this."

Harry gently rubbed the back of his head and wondered if Malfloy had also been knocked out. "If you really don't know who you are then how do you know who I am?" Malfloy was silent. "Okay I think that it is time I should leave." He reached the door before realizing that if Malfloy didn't know who he was then did he know anything else. He couldn't just leave him here to get lost and left on the streets, although he strongly wanted to. "Okay Malfloy…" As he turned around to drag Malfloy along with him he was shocked to find that a woman was holding Malfloy with her hand around his throat and her wand pointed to his head.

"Hello my dear if you would like to see this boy live another day I suggest you put down your trunk and your wand and sit over there on that table with your arms held out in front of you." Harry stood still not really sure what to do but knowing the odds of him being able to knock the wand out of her hand without hitting Malfloy were slim, so he followed her instructions and went over to the table. "That's a good boy." She drug Malfloy over to the table across from Harry and tied Malfloy's arms and legs so that he couldn't move. She then moved over to Harry and as she was coming towards him with the rope he sprung towards his wand and that was all he remembered before he was knocked out for the second time that day.


End file.
